Spider-Man & Jewel
by cornholio4
Summary: What happened if Purple Man was prevented from ruining the life of Jessica Jones by a certain Amazing Spider-Man? A short drabble of what happened after a variation to what would have been a life changing event.


In a restaurant in New York City the purple skinned and purple clothes wearing supervillain Zebediah Killgrave or more imaginatively known as the Purple Man, was grinning as he was sitting at a restaurant eating his meal as police officers surrounded the place and there was Jewel the young seventeen year old pink haired superheroine in the white and light blue. He managed to use the mind control power of his voice to make Jewel stop as she was about to try and apprehend him. "Okay I want you to..." Killgrave started thinking that he just found a superpowered slave that could he could use against that annoying vigilante that dressed like a devil in Hell's Kitchen, he found himself startled when a web like material trapped his mouth shut just as he was about to order Jewel to take care of the police so he can finish his food and then escape.

As Killgrave was furiously getting the web out of his mouth Jewel managed to shake off the trance that Killgrave put her in. "Web, that can only mean..." Killgrave sneered looking at the material in his hand. "Yeah, looks like the Purple Man is smart enough to figure it out, too bad his name is not as smart as he is." A joking voice said and Jewel and the police officers were surprised to see the red and blue masked infamous (thanks to the Daily Bugle newspaper) vigilante Spider-Man standing there.

"I want you too..." Killgrave started to say but before he could put Jewel back in her trance Jewel knocked the villain out with a punch and his unconscious face landed in what was left of his food. She then flew out as the police went to arrest the man as Spidey used his web to sling out and Jewel flew out looking back. She had only recently started her career as a crime fighter since getting her powers and she allowed herself to be caught by Killgrave's powers, if it wasn't for Spider-Man she might have ended up in his control indefinitely and Jewel maybe remembered as the Purple Man's henchwoman and enforcer. "Spider-Man, wait." Jewel said flying after the wall-crawler wanting to thank her saviour.

"Hey it's Jewel, isn't it?" Spider-Man said after jumping onto the roof of the building and looking at Jewel down. "Yeah it is, and you are the Spectacular Spider-Man." Jewel said with a smile as the hero smiled under his mask, Jewel saw the pictures in the bugle which were taken by Peter Parker, a classmate in Midtown High she knew in her civilian as Jessica Jones and was someone that she had a crush on. "Do you want to thank me?" Spider-Man asked and Jewel nodded looking a bit sad.

"Made a big rookie mistake letting me be caught by that villain, maybe I should just leave it to people who actually know what they are doing like you." Jewel said with a sad whisperer and Spider-Man had a surprised look under his mask. "Hey, what are you saying that for?" Spider-Man asked walking over and patting Jewel on the back. "Are you kidding, I was terrible!" Jewel screamed incredulously "if it wasn't for you, the man might have made me help him in his crimes." Spider-Man then took a deep breath and said "I made some mistakes when I was starting out and believe me; it was not long before I wanted to give up." Spider-Man told her as it was a time after dealing with his first supervillain the Chameleon and it ended up with him fighting Clash a villain who before had been a fan of him during his days as a wrestler.

"I am still not sure I can do this, I might be too afraid that i will end up making another mistake." Jewel said sadly thinking she might throw her costume in the trash while walking away with her head down. Spider-Man was thinking it over trying to think of something to help the superheroine and he then got an idea, "I will tell you what, what if I show you the ropes." Spider-Man offered with Jewel now looking at him "we can be partners and I can show you how to be a better hero and show you how you can better prepare yourself for a supervillain battle before falling into a rookie trap."

Jewel brightened up and asked excitedly "do you mean that?" Spidey nodded and Jewel embraced the blue and red wall-crawl into a hug making. "Thanks for this chance, I really appreciate it." Jewel said as she let go and then kissed Spidey on the cheek of his mask making him blush a bit. "Okay how about if I see you again this weekend at the bridge and we can start our superhero lessons and I expect an apple on my desk." Spidey said and Jewel nodded while laughing. Spider-Man then began web slinging away. "_Okay I get a kiss on the cheek form a cute girl who is now my new padawan in superheroics._" Spider-Man thought with a smile as he was looking for his next adventure in the day, it would be years later when meeting the entity known as Uatu the Watcher that his actions on that day stopped an incident that would have ruined the life of Jessica Jones for a number of years and that it was because of him that the superhero career of Jewel would be able to continue peacefully. He did not know this was one of the ways the story of Jessica Jones would play out as in another she ended up marrying the Hero of Hire Luke Cage and in another she would end up an agent of SHIELD and marrying Captain America.

Later that afternoon Killgrave was fuming as he was in police custody wearing a Hannibal Lecter esque mask over his mouth to prevent him from trying to using his powers. At that moment Jessica Jones was the alter ego of Jewel was excitedly looking forward to her first lesson from Spider-Man and daydreaming of being married to either Peter Parker or Johnny Storm the Human Torch of the Fantastic Four, while at the same time said Peter Parker was working a certain lesson plan of his own...

**Yeah, in the poll of what girls I would pair Spidey with currently She Hulk and Stargirl are in the lead and I will see if i can get to them at some point (especially She Hulk though does anyone have a plot idea that I can use?) but right now I wanted to write this. I am excited for the Marvel Netflix shows leading up to the Defenders (in fact when the episodes debut this Friday, I plan on spending the day watching the Daredevil show especially since the villain Kingpin is one of my all time favourite marvel villains and has been ever since I was introduced to him in the 90s Spider-Man animated series) which will include AKA Jessica Jones (I will admit back when they announced the show I was confused as back then I did not know much about her other than being Luke Cage's wife but I think it's awesome that playing the Purple Man who I know little about outside an episode of Avengers: EMH will be played by the 10****th**** doctor himself and I have managed to find out more about her tragic background). Since I knew she was actually in Peter Parker's class and had a crush on him (with Flash becoming Agent Venom, Harry Osborn being the Green Goblin at one point and then for a short while American Son during Dark Reign, Jessica and now the revealed Cindy Moon as Silk was there any classmate of Peter that did not become some sort of super powered being apart from maybe Gwen Stacy), I wanted to do some sort of romance story (I know there is one here that shows what if they became friends in school) and I thought why not start with what would have happened if Spidey stopped the incident that ruined Jessica's career as Jewel. Also usually in these stories I refer to the characters by their real names (or surnames as in the case of some characters, mostly villains) but for the case of this story, I felt it was not needed and used their hero identities to refer to them in the story.**


End file.
